disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Color
World of Color is a nighttime show at Disney California Adventure, part of the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. The entire show cost $75,000,000 USD to design, manufacture and build, premiering on Friday June 11, 2010 as part of "Summer Nightastic!". Designed by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, the show has more than 1,200 fountains and includes lights, water, fire, fog, and lasers, with high-definition projections on mist screens. Mark Hammond and Dave Hamilton arranged the music, which was performed by the London Symphony Orchestra. In Winter 2013, Disney performed a holiday version of the show known as "World of Color: Winter Dreams" which shows scenes from "Frozen" and the "Toy Story" series. It is unknown if the show will continue during winter of 2014 and future years. Construction and Development The show was first announced as part of the Disney California Adventure Park expansion in the fall of 2007. Construction for the water show began with the draining of the lagoon on November 3, 2008. Construction on the platform began on January 5, 2009. The water was refilled in Paradise Bay in November 2009. Testing began during and after park hours in January 2010. A 25-minute video of sequences from the show was posted on YouTube by a hotel guest staying at Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel on April 7, 2010. The first performance was held on June 5, 2010 for the creators of the show and guests. In the week leading up to June 11, private viewings for cast members, contest winners, and a celebrity-filled World Premiere took place. Early plans also called for a small orange fountain, named Little Squirt, that was meant to embody Walt Disney's artistic and mischievous spirit, and it appears at the very end of the after show (the post-show that plays after the main World of Color ''show). After all the other fountains turn off, the little orange fountain remains on for a couple seconds as it bows to the audience, then disappears. Show Elements ﻿The show uses 1,200 fountains that can shoot water up to 200 ft in the air. Each fountain is equipped with and LED light ring. Other water features include a 380-foot-long mist screen on which images are projected (similar but smaller screens are used in ''Fantasmic! at Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida). Fire nozzles are capable of shooting flames up to 50 ft in the air. Fog and lasers are used. Projection domes emerge from the water atop telescopic masts and feature lighting effects and video projected onto the inside surface of the domes. A 65' tall telescopic mast was installed in the lagoon, to create Chernabog of Fantasia, but the tower has not been used since May 2010. Mickey's Fun Wheel has its lights synchronized throughout the show. Searchlights and other light towers rise from boxes bordering Paradise Bay. Special animation sequences were created using paper animation by paper artist Megan Brain, who created many characters for the show. The music was recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London, England with over one hundred musicians. Australian Choreographer Joshua Horner created a unique interpretation of the music for the Disney Creative Entertainment team thus serving as another source of inspiration for the movement of the water fountain sequences. The viewing area is known as Paradise Park. Situated along the northern shore of Paradise Bay, the viewing area can hold up to 4,000 spectators at full capacity. It is multi-tiered, similar to the viewing area for Fantasmic at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. It features trellises, flowers, and an interactive play fountain during the day. Hidden fountains located in the flower beds in the viewing area, are incorporated into the stampede scene from The Lion King, as well as the finale. Photo Gallery hellfirepiratesofthecaribbean.jpg|The "Hellfire" scene which closes the Pirates of the Caribbean segment. Alternate Sequences * TRONcore - (October 29, 2010 - March 23, 2011) ** The Game Has Changed ** Fall * Extended Pirates of the Caribbean (May 20, 2011- June 15, 2012 ) ** "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" ** Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *** "My Jolly Sailor Bold" *** "Mermaids" ** "Drink Up Me Hearties" (from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) * Disney's Prep & Landing (Holiday Intro to the show) (November 14, 2011- January 8, 2012) * Brave - (June 15, 2012 - Present) * Winter Dreams - (November 15, 2013) * Frozen * Toy Story * Fantasia- The Nutcracker Suite * Bambi- The Winter Sequence Category:Former shows in Disney California Adventure